


Leadership

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ignores A2A, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene gets some very bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting from LJ - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/176553.html) (f-locked entry).

The day Margaret Thatcher becomes Prime Minister, Sam takes one look at the expression on Gene’s face and laughs and laughs and laughs.

He can’t resist saying “I told you so”, to which Gene just grumbles and calls him a smartarse. Gene then proceeds to get staggeringly drunk, up until the point Sam decides he’d better cut him off before he drowns.

“’Ow did you know?” he slurs, as Sam helps him into bed, stripping him down to vest and underpants with the efficiency of years practice.

“I’m just that good.” Sam smiles, but Gene’s already out like a light. 


End file.
